Today, a wide variety of plumbing fixtures are commercially available, and the dimensions of the plumbing fixtures can vary widely. Various flange apparatus have been used in the installation of plumbing fixtures to connect and secure the plumbing fixture to the drainage system of a building. For example, a flange is often used to connect the discharge of wall-mounted urinals to the waste drain pipe within or behind the wall. To accommodate the varying dimensions of the plumbing fixtures, flanges of various dimensions have been made available.